L's 'Contacts'
by Roninarnia
Summary: Stories about L told from his other 'Contacts' point of view. Characters may be OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Death note is property of its owner ****my OCs belong to me. About some other possible people that L knew before he died.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Haai POV<strong>

L and I have known each other since we where small children.

This Kira case is killing him. I can tell sitting across from him at the small Welsh Coffee shop.

I take a careful sip of my Coffee and watch him eat his cake "So, Ruesuki... How's the Case?"

Ruesuki looks up at me "Not going well Haai. The man I suspected turned out to be innocent."

I shake my head "Too bad." I know how much he hates being wrong.

"Hmmm, Yes." He replied

The waitress walked over "Can I get you or your boyfriend anything miss?"

I roll my eyes and point at L "He probably wants more cake and is NOT my boyfriend."

She never lost her stupid grin "Very Well then."

After she left L stated "Its not polite to point Haai."

"Brilliant Ruesuki."

L continued to eat his cake studying me. I hate it when he stares I feel like he can see my soul.

"Is Haai worried about something?"He asked

"No." I replied

L finished off his cake and said simply "You are a liar. Tell me the truth."

"Prove it Ruesuki."

He held up his hand and pushed each of his fingers down "One, I know you Haai. Two, You looked down and blinked rapidly a sure sign of lying. Three, You played with your glasses and that means your lying."

I held up my hands in defeat "Okay, you got me. I'm worried about you."

The waitress came back and placed the cake in front of the genius "Here you go sir and I thought he wasn't your boyfriend?"

I glared at her. What was this woman's problem? "He isn't we are friends."

"You know, I read that most guy/girl friendships end in feelings for one another." She piped

L looked bored "Fascinating."

"I know isn't it?" She squealed

I smiled sweetly "Sorry to interrupt but I would like more coffee."

"Sure!" The girl ran off.

Ruesuki smiled "Good job Haai... Why are you worried?"

I sighed and held up my small hand held mirror "Look."

He peered into it "Okay, I see myself... Now what?"

"You look like the walking dead Ruesuki."

L shook his head "No, I look quite healthy Haai." He patted my cheek "Your fears are for nothing."

He stood "My flight back to Japan is in an hour I had better go. Nice talking to you again." He gave a half-wave and walked off.

It was the last time I saw him alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Death** note is property of its owner ****my OCs belong to me. About some other possible people that L knew before he died.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Grey was ticked.<p>

Now, this was nothing new the girl spent half her life being ticked at anyone from a customer in her Junk shop to the president of Iceland.

However, she was currently ticked at L the worlds greatest Detective.

Right now, Grey thought of him as the worlds greatest Donkeys rear end.

"What the heck are you thinking barging in here after hours? And with that piece of sludge?" Grey shouted

Grey routinely insulted or was blunt with L and That piece of sludge was Light Yagami. Grey wasn't fond of him to put it mildly.

L replied "Good to see you too. Please put the shotgun down."

She threw it on the ground setting it off.

Light winced "Where did you meet this girl?"

"During a case. She found a trunk with human arms in it." The Detective replied.

Grey glared "You are the Bane of my existence Rue and Imagay if I told you what I really thought of you your ears would fall off . What do you want?"

Light secretly made plans to find out her name, then kill her slowly and painfully.

L rubbed his temple. Dealing with Grey could be difficult even on her good days "I want some information on a black notebook you recovered."

The girl stared at him "You want to SEE the notebook?" She laughed. L suspected it was hysteria kicking in "Yes I do Grey. Please show me the notebook."

Grey was still laughing as she walked back to storage. The laughter subsided into crying.

The young detective nodded "Yes, Definitely hysteria."

Light looked at him funny "What are you talking about?"

L mentioned to the room "Grey's laughing and crying. It can be a symptom of Hysteria."

Grey came out holding the notebook, in a plastic bag at arms length "Knock yourself dead Rue."

"Thank you Miss. May I ask you to...Touch it?" L inquired.

She gulped and shifted "Um...Uh..." Grey tossed the bag at his head and retreated up the stairs into her Living areas. After the door was firmly locked she yelled "Get the (Insert Expletive here) out of my shop!"

L caught it and yelled "Don't you want payment?"

"NO! TAKE IT AWAY!"

As the two men stood outside the shop L pulled the notebook out of the bag "Now, To see what's inside."

Grey cracked the window to hear.s he thought it her civil duty to listen in and inform the police should the need arise.

Light was sweating. What if Ryuzaki saw Ryuk?

L opened it and his face turned an interesting shade of purple.

"What's wrong Ryuzaki?" Light asked

L shoved it at him.

Light opened it and nearly burst out into hysterical laughter.

The notebook was filled with pictures of clowns.

* * *

><p>L stood in Grey's shop three days later seething "You, an expert Markswomen, A blackbelt, and a world traveler are afraid of CLOWNS?"<p>

Grey nodded "Yes Ryuzaki, I have a phobia. Get over it and move on."

"Its idiotic. Five year olds are afraid of clowns." L stated simply

"Then they are the smartest people I know." Grey retorted.

He sighed "You are impossible. I'm leaving."

When L turned his back he felt something hit his back "Happy Birthday Rue."

L picked it up "Um... Thank you I guess."

He left the shop and opened it. The gift was a Strawberry Shortcake doll.

The last words she heard L say before he died a month later was "Darn you to heck Grey."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>

**Link to the dolls picture in my profile!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Death** note is property of its owner ****my OCs belong to me. About some other possible people that L knew before he died.**

**Christmas Special! Involving L's one surviving relative. Will be divided into 3 parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jake POV<strong>

I first met L when we where both starting out. I was a police officer and he was a detective.

It was a weird case to say in the least. People where turning up dead with no marks on them. The only thing that connected them was the fact each victim had a flower tattoo on their wrists.

My boss begged L to help. He only agreed because the case interested him. One thing I hold against him is only taking cases that are interesting.

I was assigned to L. I saved his life and he saved mine. I stopped him from eating a poisoned piece of cake and he took a bullet for me. According to Watari I am the only person he would do this for. Zane and Emmie Lee are exceptions to this rule.

I worry about the guy, I really do. L hardly ever sleeps for more then five hours but this Kira case is making him sleep for only two.

So, I bring it up while sitting at the park. L is sitting in his weird manner.

I call him Edison. He doesn't seem to mind I think it feeds his ego. Not a good thing.

"Edison, when was the last time you had a good nights sleep?"

L shrugs "Last week." He turns to me giving me the look that psychs me out "Why?"

I said "You look like death walking."

"Does that bother you?" He asked.

I resist the urge to knock him into next Tuesday "Why else would I be bringing this up?"

The great detective sighed "Did Haai ask you to talk to me?"

"Edison, Haai hates my guts. She never calls me and when she does its to let me know she's coming to make my life miserable for Christmas."

"Jake, You are her only surviving relative."

I sighed "Listen, We harass you because we worry about you. You haven't been sleeping and who knows when you bathed last."

"Wednesday." L Stated.

I stare at him "What?"

"I bathed last Wednesday." He sighed.

"Whoopee for you Edison. You need to bathe again."

L said dryly "I will consider that thank you Jake. Say hello to Haai for me in your next E-Mail."

He got up and left. Last time I ever saw him alive.

How did he know I E-Mailed Haai?

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Death** note is property of its owner ****my OCs belong to me. About some other possible people that L knew before he died.**

**Christmas Special! Involving L's one surviving relative. Will be divided into 3 parts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmie Lee POV<strong>

L is one of the strangest people I know. But aren't we All?

I used to be a forensic worker. Which is how I first met the man. I helped him solve a kidnapping case.

We somehow became friends. Its kinda strange we are polar opposites. I am hyper, He is calm, I love Salty Snacks, he loves sweets, I quit my job to pursue Art and L loves his job too much to quit...I think. Its hard to tell what he enjoys other than sweets.

I wish he would enjoy being social and sleeping. L looks creepy when he doesn't sleep. Heck he looks creepy anyway.

Right now, he appears to be having a staring contest with my calico cat Chess. Chess is winning. Nobody can stare like a cat not even L.

L said "Emmie?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" I replied.

"I think your cat cheats." He stated.

Chess meowed.

I laughed "Admit it Ryuzaki, He stares better then you."

L scoffed "A cat? Out stare the great L? I think not!"

Chess purred.

"I will prove you wrong cat!" He leaned forward. Have I mentioned that L and the Cat seem to understand each other?

I turned back to my painting "Hmmmm... I think that this picture needs a little more green. What do you think Ryuzaki?"

He didn't even look at me "Your paintings frighten me anyway. No need to add green."

"Wow, Thanks Ryuzaki. Your sarcasm always inspires me."

"Your Welcome Emmie."

Chess meowed and leaned forward so his nose was touching L's.

L said "Good luck trying to get me to blink Chess."

I decided to add some pink to my sunset "Ryuzaki, He always wins."

"Not this time he won't." L retorted.

"Uh-Huh."

Chess licked L's nose "Chess! You cheated!"

Chess yawned in L's face and jumped off the table "I am not a poor loser!"

I laughed "Chess has a point. I think the cake is ready."

A few moments later L was enjoying his cake and I was enjoying my homemade pretzels. Chess had some kitty treats.

"So, how is the Kira case going?" I asked.

He sighed "Not very well I'm afraid. The one I suspect is innocent."

I shrugged "He could be faking. You never know."

Chess rubbed up against L's leg purring.

L reached down and absentmindedly petted him "I have considered that possibility."

I nodded "No way he could be guilty?"

"No way in the least." He sighed.

Chess jumped up in L's lap and meowed.

L scratched Chess behind the ears "I guess I'd better be going." He lifted Chess off of his lap "Goodbye Emmie. Bye Chess. I will beat you someday."

Chess rolled his eyes and groomed himself. L laughed and left the apartment.

That was the last time we ever saw him alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Death** note is property of its owner ****my OCs belong to me. About some other possible people that L knew before he died. D is a Boy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

I am D or Zane.

I grew up with L, A, BB, C, and E/Haai.

And I escaped destiny.

E did too she became a lawyer.

That was probably a lot wiser then what I did.

I ran off at age 15 and became a pickpocket.

Was pretty good at it too but something happened.

I got caught by a minister. Instead of pressing charges he took me into his home and he helped me get a job as a secretary.

A few years later I quit and became a police consultant.

Then I reconciled with Watari. It took longer with Rodger and the others but they forgave me.

Right now, I'm sitting on a bench and talking to L.

"Hows the Murderous Lunatic case going L?"

He was eating a giant lolly I got for him.

L chuckled and replied "Not very well D. Light turned out to be innocent."

"The Yagami Kid?"

L sighed "Do you know anybody else named Light?"

"Touchy." I watched him eat his giant lollipop."That good?"

"Yes D it does. No you cannot have a lick."

I snapped my fingers "Darn."

"By the way what happened to BB's Travel radio when we where all 16?" He asked

"It was murdered." I replied

L smiled "By whom?"

I crossed my arms "Not admitting anything L I only owe you my age, rank, and serial number."

He gave me his Cheshire Cat grin "Rather convenient it met its end with your Anne Of Green Gables book."

L was trying to get me to confess. Time for my backup plan.

I acted casual "You remember Rose Miller?"

He tensed "What about her?"

"I thought I saw you kissing her the night before you left here for good."

L glared at me "Shut up."

"I bet you miss her." I grinned.

He ignored me "Well I must be going."

I nodded "I bet."

That was the last time I saw him alive.

* * *

><p>Read<strong> and Review.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

Death** note is property of its owner ****my OCs belong to me. About some other possible people that L knew before he died. This has Spiritual references.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rook POV<br>**

Kira is evil. I have no doubt of this.

Although all people are evil in one way or another.

My name is Rook and I am the forth best detective in the world at least that's what they tell me.

L and I have known each other for years. We talk to each other on the phone and he comes to Pennsylvania sometimes for a visit.

Like he did today.

We where both sitting on the porch talking about Kira and trying to solve the worlds problems in an half-hour visit.

"What do you think of Kira Rook?" L asked "I don't believe you ever said."

I leaned back against my chair "I think he is evil and needs the death penalty."

He smiled "You never beat about the bush do you Rook."

"I reckon not. How are the Whammy Kids?"

I love children and I'm thinking of adopting a couple. I have room and money no reason not to share it.

L replied "Doing well. Mello dislikes Near I'm sorry to say."

"Well that might be your fault. You always gave Near more attention then Mello." I said

The detective sighed "As I said earlier you never beat about the bush. I suppose you could be right."

I smiled "I suppose I could... How is the Kira case going by the way?"

L shrugged "Light is not Kira. There is a thirteen day rule."

"Probably made up." I stated

"Why do you say that?" He looked interested.

"Well, if Light is as half as smart as you think he is he could have asked the Shig-thing to write the rule in there." I explained

L chewed on his thumb "Probable. I will test it on a criminal on death row."

"Always the saint aren't ya?" I sighed

L nodded "Yes."

"Modest too." I said dryly

L chuckled "Well I must be off." He handed me some flowers "Put these on your Grans headstone please? She always loved bluebells."

I nodded "Sure thing. Gran wanted me to give this to you."

I handed him an old leather bound Bible "It belonged to my Granddad."

L examined it "Hmmm, This is very nice... I will probably never read it."

"At least read the Book of John." I insisted.

"Alright, Alright See you later." He walked down the drive, got into his car, and drove off."

I never saw him alive after that. According to Light he had read two chapters in John.

* * *

><p>Read<strong> and Review.<br>**


	7. Chapter 7

Death** note is property of its owner ****my OCs belong to me. About some other possible people that L knew before he died. This has Spiritual references.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>As for what happened to each of these friends here is what we could find.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Haai became a good lawyer and was a close friend of Rook and Grey. She wept when Near announced Kira's death. She wrote many books on Law and eventually became a judge.<em>

_She never married though she did have a child that looked a bit like L. No one ever mentioned it to her though Grey once asked her if she had married the father. Haai said yes._

* * *

><p><em>Grey was there when Light died. When he called for Takeda and Misa she laughed like a mad thing and informed him that if Takeda where alive she would string him up for her murder.<em>

_She became a successful Antique Saleswomen after she went bankrupt and had to sell her shop and Adopted Zane's one year old son.  
><em>

_Grey met Mello once and said that there might have been a reason Near was number one._

_Needless to say Mello tried to kill her. Grey spent the rest of her life on crutches._

* * *

><p><em>Jake became a successful cop. He was also with Light when he died.<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Emmie Lou met and Married Matusda. They had three children: Soichiro, Mogi, and Yuki.<em>

_She re-entered the police force as a forsenic worker and remained very good at it. _

_Her paintings where not considered good._

* * *

><p><em>Zane never got over his best friends death. He cheered when he heard about Light.<em>

_Zane married Rosie Miller. They where tragically murdered in a BB copycat killing._

_ They had one child that they named Matt. He was adopted by Grey._

* * *

><p><em>Rook helped Near on many of his cases. She did indeed Adopt five children: L, Cora (After her Gran),<em> _Mello, Naomi, and Watari._

_Near found out her real name: Mary Francis Macdonald and that she was born in Russia._

_Her only regret was that she never did find out what L thought of the Book of John._

_Near kept the old Bible.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Read<strong> and Review.<br>**


	8. Chapter 8

Death** note is property of its owner ****my OCs belong to me. About some other possible people that L knew before he died. SEQUEL!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Haai tapped the screen "Hello? Is this thing on?"<p>

A grouchy looking girl with blue hair said "If the red light's blinking its on you so-called prodigy."

"Oh shut up Grey Hi everyone this is Grey and I'm Haai or E."

Grey lifted up her can of Pepsi "Yo."

Haai smiled "The author asked us to inform you that she will be writing another story about how L first met us all."

Grey swigged the Pepsi in one go "Its called 'First Meetings'. She has an appalling lack of creativity."

Haai rolled her eyes "Anyway, please read and review it."

Grey droned out a list "Please do not cuss, use chatspeak, or otherwise flame the Author. She tries. If you are going to be a critic then be a semi-kind one."

Haai smiled "So please read it."

Grey reached out and shut off the Camera "See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
